Sales taxes and use-taxes need to be defined and paid by business enterprises in the course of their operations. In a nation such as the United States of America, proper and efficient fulfillment of this requirement by a business enterprise executing multiple-location operations requires substantial expenditure of effort, resources, and time as a plurality of tax situations respective to different jurisdictional entities such as states, counties, cities, towns, and townships compel ongoing attention. Furthermore, many of these different jurisdictional entities have effective tax rates respective to the purpose for which items and services are acquired; in this regard, jurisdictions extend certain implicit "use-tax" incentives to influence and encourage certain types of activities (e.g. investment in projects which enhance environmental quality, expansion of the business enterprise base of the jurisdiction by encouraging industrial processing within that jurisdiction, and cooperative support with the jurisdiction of socially beneficial initiatives). Additionally, effective tax rates respective to these "use-taxes" can, at times, be different respective to certain goods and services since the jurisdiction may either define the rates only for a certain limited time, or, in the normal course of rate setting, change the rate. A further complication in tax management is that payment of sales tax in some jurisdictions must take place at the time of sale and must be collected by the seller, whereas, in other jurisdictions, the payment of sales tax may be accrued in an account by the purchaser for a period of time and then paid as a part of a single payment "use-tax". An additional complication in tax management occurs when an article is purchased in one jurisdiction and then transported into another jurisdiction for use (or when the cumulative value of a set of such articles purchased with a defined period of time and so transported exceeds a certain value threshold). These complexities have prompted developments in tools and methods which assist in maintaining up-to-date information and in computing taxes. One example of a product offered in this regard is CLR/ Fast-Tax (CLR Fast-Tax Corporation of Carrollton, Texas), a product having both a file showing current tax rate information and a computer-implemented program for determining a proper allocation of taxes to different relevant jurisdictions respective to a location (e.g. a business enterprise in an urban location usually must interact with a city jurisdictional entity, a county jurisdictional entity, and a state jurisdictional entity, as well as with the federal jurisdictional entity since each of the city, county, and state entities has authority respective to that location). Another system for handling taxes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,169 issued on Aug. 2, 1994 to Malcolm K. L. Chong entitled "System for Tracking Multiple Rate Assessments On Transactions" for tracking and reporting taxable, non-taxable, and tax exempt sales transactions which are subject to a number of taxing jurisdictions for companies selling goods; it should be noted, however, that the patent to Chong seems to be specific to the needs of a selling party and does not fully deal with needs of purchasing parties. In this regard, sales taxes (the interest of the selling party in a transaction) and use-taxes (the interest of the purchasing party in a transaction) are different (although, in many situations, they appear to result in the same amount of tax being paid), so companies purchasing and using goods need a system which is directed to handling use-tax issues and detail. What is needed, therefore, is a system and a method providing use-tax preparation and submission accounting; the present invention provides such a system and method.